


Homestuck Meets Gravity Falls A new Worlds end

by Kiko713



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Deadly Games, SBURB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko713/pseuds/Kiko713
Summary: Mable and Dipper find an old game and play it. what happens when they enter the game? who do they meet? will Karkat like Mabel? Who does Dipper date? Does Dipper find love?Edit:my computer broke so I'm on hiatus until I can get a new one. And I am struggling a little to write the end of this one. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

** Earth. Morning. Gravity Falls, Oregon. You are now Mable Pines. **

 

You are Mable Pines. You have a twin brother named Dipper and you just spent the whole morning exploring the attic while he cleaned it. You find an old game called 'Sburb'. "Dipper look what I found?!" you exclaimed as you shoved the game in his face knocking him aback. You beg him to let you play and he agrees. He tells you they will play it later after he finishes cleaning.

 

** Earth. Mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are now Dipper Pines. **

 

You are now Dipper Pines. Your sister found a game while you were cleaning the attic and she practically begged you to play it. You sit down and both of you play the game known as Sburb. You find the game to be stupid but it does give you a chance to meet new people. You and her make an account on the game and go as DM on chat logs with other people.

 

DM: Hey I'm Dipper with my sister Mable. What is this game?

 

You receive no reply for a while having to connect to some guy you think his caps lock is stuck.

 

CG: THIS IS KARKAT. IF YOU'RE PLAYING THE STUPID SHIT AT LEAST READ THE MANUEL BEFORE YOU INCOMPREHENDABLE THINK PANS START TO FUCKING PLAY IT.

 

DM: Wow ok dude that was like rude. Hi this is Mable do you like sparkles?

 

Your sister cuts into the conversation.

 

DM: I’m sorry that was Mable she's not all there in the head…I am to all there Dipper!

 

Your sister cuts in again.

 

CG: I FUCKING LIKE THEM AND WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TWIN SISTER?!

 

DM: She and I were born the same day a little after each other. We share the same birthday.

 

** Earth. Late mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are now Mable Pines. **

 

Ok back to being Mable. You were over your brother typing stuff to a kid named Karkat. You know he's not from Earth and you have no clue how you know that. "Dipper I think we should read the instructions." You suggest to your brother who agrees and you sit for a while reading the instructions.

 

*game timer starts counting down 10:00*

 

"Dipper some weird timer thingy and it's counting down," you exclaim and sound worried, "what do we do?"

 

** Earth. Late mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are now Dipper Pines. **

 

You are now Dipper Pines and you're panicking about the timer. "Mable text the guy back and see what it means. Quick or he'll never respond."

 

** Earth. Late mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are now Mable Pines. **

 

You are back to being Mable. You text the boy back:

 

DM: Okay we need some serious help my brother is freaking out about the timer. What do we do?!

 

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG. OK FIRST SLAP YOUR BROTHER CALM HIS ASS DOWN THEN YOU NEED TO FIND SOMETHING TO BE YOUR GUIDE IN THIS GAME…IF YOU DUMB FUCKS STILL DON'T GET WHAT THE HELL I MEAN THERE SHOULD BE SOME SHIT IN YOUR LIVING ROOM AND YOU HAVE TO PUT THE STUPID SHIT YOU WANT TO BE YOUR GUIDE IN IT.

 

*CG has stopped communication*

 

"Dipper we need to get some guide thingy he says. Oh there's also stuff in the living room now. You think Grunkle Stan will be mad?" You try not to freak out your brother anymore as you pick a stuffed animal out from your toys. "Dipper pick something and follow me." You try for once to take charge but you know Dipper is going be the one to take over when things take a turn for the worse which you don't mind.

 

** Alturnea. Mid-day. Karkat's hive. You are now Karkat Vantas. **

 

You were on your computer. You saw a kid who just started playing the Sburb game you and your friends have been playing since it came out. You think this kid is an incompetent nook sucker. You see a message from him that you don't actually believe he's keeping up with this whole having twin facade. You receive a pesterchum from the kid.

 

DM: Okay we need some serious help my brother is freaking out about the timer. What do we do?!

 

You reply reluctant to help and wonder why you're helping this kid anyways.

 

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG. OK FIRST SLAP YOUR BROTHER CALM HIS ASS DOWN THEN YOU NEED TO FIND SOMETHING TO BE YOUR GUIDE IN THIS GAME…IF YOU DUMB FUCKS STILL DON'T GET WHAT THE HELL I MEAN THERE SHOULD BE SOME SHIT IN YOUR LIVING ROOM AND YOU HAVE TO PUT THE STUPID SHIT YOU WANT TO BE YOUR GUIDE IN IT.

 

You stop talking because you are tired of this shit. You decided to talk to Sollux Captor.

 

CG: HEY NOOKSUCKER I NEED YOU TO HELP THIS KID OUT WITH THE GAME AND CATCH HIM UP WITH WHERE WE ARE. HE HAS THE MISSING GAME WE WERE ALL NEEDING TO FUCKING COMPLETE THIS SHIT.

 

TA: What do ii have two do kk?

 

CG: YOU HAVE TO HELP HIS DUMB ASS WITH THE FUCKING GAME AND CATCH HIM UP WAS I NOT FUCKING CLEAR ON THAT?

 

TA: Why can't you do that?

 

CG: BECAUSE DUMBASS I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF FUCKING GAMZEE BEFORE HIS ASS KILLS EVERYONE AGAIN.

 

TA: Oh yeah you're having a date with Gamzee.

 

CG: IT'S NOT A FUCKING DATE I'M JUST MAKING SURE HIS ASS GETS THE HELP HE FUCKING NEEDS.

 

TA: 2ound2 like a date but fine I’ll help the kid.

 

CG: THANK FUCKING GOG. OK. AND IT'S NOT A FUCKING DATE YOU NOOKSUCKING ASSHOLE.

 

You stop talking to him and head to Gamzee's.

 

** Earth. Late mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are Mable Pines. Time: 6:30 **

 

You are now Mable you have what you need to make a guide. You take him with his handy journal and a toy he grabbed from your stuffed animals. You both have guides. Your guide is a fluffy pink bunny and his is a blue dog.

 

You and Dipper both have a phone now as well. You make the guide and the timer has stopped.

 

You receive a message from another kid

 

TA: Thii2 ii2 2ollux. Ii need two know who I’m helping and ii need two know with what.

 

DM: Hi I'm Mable and Dipper is next to me. We need help with knowing what to do next we just made our guides that Karkat kid sounds mean why is he mean?

 

DM: This is Dipper please excuse my sister she's a little crazy.

 

DM: I am not!

 

TA: Wow ok. Fir2t 2top and tell how many ii2 really there and two plea2e tell me who you both are. Kk never told me there were two people.

 

DM: Well it's Dipper and I.

 

TA: Ok. Here2 what Ii want you both to do. One when Mable ii2 talking put 2omethiing to differentiate between you two. 2econd you 2hould get 2omethiing to fight with cau2e you're going two need it.

 

DM: :D Ok I’m going to have a smiley face like :D that at the beginning, Dipper will have 0P because he says it looks like a hat on his head.

 

TA: Ok. That doe2n't look like a hat but whatever.

 

*TA has stopped communication*

 

You find your trusty grappling hook and make it your weapon. You see Dipper has chosen a golf club for his weapon.


	2. chapter 2

 

** Earth. Very late mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are now Dipper Pines. **

 

Let's recap what has happened so far.

 

You were cleaning the attic. Your sister, Mable, found a game called Sburb and you both started playing it. You have a rude guy that you think has no clue how to turn off his caps-lock and a guy who adds a 2 and doubles the 'I' helping you. Meteors are falling from the sky. You are panicked and your sister seems to have taken charge. You both have your weapons and guides and you have to take the unknown next step. You seem to slap yourself and take deep breaths.

 

** Earth. Very late mid-day. Gravity Falls Oregon. You are now Mable Pines. **

 

Your brother hit himself. You have no clue why but that right now isn't the problem there is stuff falling from the sky and you need to do the next step. You need to have one of the guys helping you build into a portal. "We need to have that Karkat kid or Sollux kid help us build the house upward." You have no clue how you know this. You decide to text one of the two for help.

 

DM: :D hey we need your help building the house up and how do I know this stuff?

 

TA: Iit2 cau2e you're the 2eer of Light and your bother ii2 the Knight of Blood.

 

DM: 0P what does that have to do with anything? Oh I've calmed down now.

 

TA: Iit2 what2 called god teiir2. I’ll explain that later but for now I’m going two help you ju2t give me a few 2econd2.

 

DM: 0P&:D ok

 

** Alturnea. Late Mid-day. Sollux Captor's hive. You are now Sollux Captor. **

 

You are now Sollux Captor. You were told by Karkat to help these to kids out and now that you can tell the two apart helping them is easier. You are as of right now helping them out with the game and you build their house giving them most of the grist you have to build it up which doesn't matter cause you have like 5 boon bucks now so this is chump change to you. You finish and tell them to just climb the stairs.

 

** Earth. Evening. You are now the Twins. **

 

You are now both Mable and Dipper Pines. Both of you see the Mystery Shack with stairs going up to a portal. Both of you are in awe at the sight.

 

** Earth. Evening. You are now Dipper Pines. **

 

You are now Dipper Pines. You thought you weren't going to get into trouble with Stan but you know when this game is over your dead. "Well Mable nothing left to do but to climb the stairs and end the game." You say with a sigh of relief. "I should take charge here and take the first step." You take lead and go first up the stairs with Mable close behind.

 

** Earth. Evening. You are now Mable Pines. **

 

You are back to being Mable. You are following your brother up the stairs knowing the game isn't going to end. "Dipper, you know were not going to be done with the game right?" He looks at you "Mable, I think I know this is going to end and I bet you those kids helping us are just NPC's. They don't really exist." He replies unaware of what's going to happen. You two go through the portal as it closes behind you. "Dipper where are we?" you ask a little scared. He shrugs and looks in his journal but unfortunately it is no use.

 

In a Portal. Time of day Unknown. You are now Dipper Pines.

 

The journal is no use and you and your sister are in a portal. You decided to message the kid to get help.

 

DM: 0P we went through the portal thing and now were in some weird place

 

You receive no reply from him but you do get a reply from a girl.

 

TT: I see you need help am I right?

 

DM: 0P yes that's right. I'm Dipper and my sister is Mable.

 

TT: Oh I see. Well then here is what I need you both to do one I need you two to both start using those weapons you have. I'm not sure if Karkat and Sollux explained this to you yet or not but you both should have a thing called a sylidex. A sylidex is a thing you can use for storing stuff, like a rock or a toy. You have your weapons right?

 

DM: :D yea we do that Sollux kid told use to get one. Dipper and I were curious what does he mean when he told us that we were Seer of Light

 

Knight of Blood?

 

TT: Oh that's your god tier when you make it there, if you do, then you will gain powers. It's hard to explain right now and Mable pay attention to stuff ok?

 

*TT has stopped communitcating.*

 

** You are now Dipper Pines on a mysterious planet. **

 

You know a little more about this game and you head with your sister to see if there is another portal there that can take you home or at least away from where you are.

 

"Dipper there should be a portal that way" your sister points in a complete different direction from what you had planned on going your still confused on how she knows this stuff. You look at where she's pointing. It's shorter and a lot more sparkly then what the world looks like.

 

** You are the world Dipper and Mable are on. **

 

You are a beautiful place with half being sparkly and the other being mysterious and dark. The middle of you is where you know the two must split up and find the portals they belong to but you're a planet so you can't tell them that.

 

** Your back to being Mable Pines. **

 

"Mable," your brother stands where he started as he can't move past to the sparkly path, "I can't go that way. I think I have to go that way." He points the complete opposite way from you. You protest that as you start crying. "I am not leaving you Dipper! I'm not going to let you go alone! Dipper were twins we need to stay together!" he pats your head and hands you his hat "I want that back when we see each other again ok?" he starts walking the other way leaving you.

 

** You're Dipper Pines. **

 

You just made a hard decision on leaving your sister as she started crying. You're on the verge of tears too but you have to be strong for her. You come across a strange place. It looks like it's what you think about when you space out in class half the time during school. You continue to walk down the path coming across a small town with a group of hooded people. "Uh… Hi? Have you guys by chance seen a portal thing around here?" the hooded people nod their heads as they point to a mountain. "There is a monster there we need you to defeat do that and I will pay you handsomely." One of the hooded guys say with his mayor stash on. "Ok? But I have to catch up with my sister." You say trying to speed things along. He looks at you then replies, "Oh? Well the only way you'll catch up to her is by killing that thing and going through that portal behind it." You look a bit annoyed but you finally agree to help them. You start your journey up to the monster not knowing what to expect.

 

** You are Mable Pines. **

 

Your brother just left you and walked the complete opposite way of you. You're mad and crying as you walk along the other way. You come across a village of sorts with fuzzy animal looking things. You want to stay and pet them which you can't. Instead you talk to one of them. "Excuse me do you cute little furry things know where I can find a portal thingy to get to my brother?" A small Pinkish colored rabbit with what looks like cat ears on it comes up to you "it stands there looking. You need to kill it for us. We will pay you funds. Please kill the monster. It stands in front of the portal. Bothers will be there." You know it speaks in Haiku's and you're starting to find it annoying. "Where is the portal?" you ask knowing you're going to get another Haiku. "It is over there. It is a dangerous place. To go all alone." To skip along as you find Dipper standing outsider where you needed to go.

 

** You are both Mable and Dipper Pines. **

 

They stand outside of the cave to meet their denizen. The two look at each other as Mable hands Dipper back his hat. "Dipper…Do you think we can win this?" Mable asks worried. "Don't worry Mable we got something he doesn't and that's us." Dipper says reassuring his sister. The two walk into the cave finding a gigantic snake with twin heads asleep. The twins look at each other as they pull out their weapons. As the look at each other Dippers one hit KO's one of the heads and Mable misses leaving there only one head left. "Dipper!" the young girl screamed as the last head shoots out towards the boy. He dodges the attack but barely. "Mable I want you to hook his neck and keep him distracted!" the boy yells to his sister trying slap the thing. The girl stops slapping and kicking the monster and grab hooks his face pulling him near her while she ran throwing rocks at it. Dipper hits it with his golf club and kills it in a couple hits. Grist falls all over and when it does you both get a text from Rose.

 

TT: grab that grist. That is the money in this game. You will need it.

 

DM: Ok? How do you level up?

 

TA: Well you did level up.

 

TT: Sollux I am well aware they did and I was telling them something BOTH you and Karkat forgot. When you enter the next portal you should be here with us.

 

*TA&TT have stopped communicating*


	3. Chapter 3

 

** You are Mable Pines. **

 

You and your brother rest after that intense fight. After you both get some sleep you wake up and tell Dipper you love him and head out to tell the cat rabbits your killed the monster and as proof you take some of the skin with you. You make it back to the cat-rabbits and they hand you the payment. You know what it is as you pocket the cash. Both you and the cat-rabbits make your way to the portal where you see a small hooded guy with Dipper.

 

** You are Dipper Pines. **

 

You rested after that fight and your sister just left taking skin from the beast. You decided to do the same and take some skin with you as you walk back to your hooded people. "Here I killed the monster now where is that portal it wasn't behind the thing. I really need to stay with my sister." You say concerned for Mable. The guy in a mayor stash looks at you "oh well the portal is this way." He starts leading you back to the cave giving you some colorful bricks you have no clue what they are but you pocket the stuff. You both walk to the portal seeing your sister and a furry pink cat looking rabbit. After saying your good byes to the two figures you get a message.

 

TW: Hell9 my name is Kankri Vantas. I happen t9 6e watching fr9m my c9mputer. I will 6e willing t9 help y9u while the 9thers happen t9 6e 9ffline.

 

DM: :D Woah what’s with the 6 and 9's

 

TW: Well that is h9w I type. Which 9ne am I talking to Ma6le or Dipper?

 

DM: :D Mable. Dipper is going through the portal right now I’m going to go in right now too so BYE!

 

*DM has stopped communicating*

 

** You are Rose Lalonde. **

 

You have just ended the communication with Dipper and Mable. You know they are the last two you guys need to finish this game, you hope. You find the Mable girl to be rather amusing and the Dipper boy to be rather protective of her. You decide to continue to watch them as they walk to the portal.

 

TT: Kanaya would you please meet the two that are coming in right now?

 

GA: I Would Be Happy To But I Am Currently Busy Doing Something At The Moment Karkat Came By To Have Me Fix A Shirt For Him.

 

TW: If it's any c9ns9lati9n I w9uld 6e happy t9 meet 9ur new guests 6ut I must attend t9 an9ther 9ne 9f Cr9nus's m99ds.

 

TT: Oh? Then I'll see if Karkat can do it

 

*CG has started communicating*

 

CG: WHAT THE HELL DID ME FUCKING SAY ABOUT MEMO'S?

 

TT: Karkat this is MY memo and if you do not want to be band I need a favor you owe me remember?

 

GA: Oh He Owes You A Favor? What Did He Do To Do That?

 

TW: Kanaya I w9uld like t9 refrain fr9m asking that cause it might 6e triggering t9 Karkat.

 

CG: GOG KANKRI IS FUCKING HERE. YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO AND I'LL GO GOG.

 

TW: Karkat I must ask y9u t9 n9t t9 use f9wl language please y9u kn9w its 9ne 9f my triggers.

 

*DM has entered the conversation*

 

DM: :D Hey guys were at the thing were we just got out of the portal where do we go?

 

TW: 9h dear all this chatting 9n wh9's g9ing t9 meet them and they beat us there.

 

TT: I know right. Well I guess I can go meet you two stay were you are and don't move.

 

GA: Rose My Dear When You Bring Them I Want to Get Them In To Something More…Suitable For Their Fashion.

 

DM: 0P what’s wrong with how Mable and I dress?

 

*TT has stopped communicating*

 

You stop talking to them and leave to meet the two newest players.

 

** You are now Karkat Vantas **

 

** You continue in the conversation which went like this **

 

TT: Kanaya would you please meet the two that are coming in right now?

GA: I Would Be Happy To But I Am Currently Busy Doing Something At The Moment Karkat Came By To Have Me Fix A Shirt For Him.

 

TW: If it's any c9ns9lati9n I w9uld 6e happy t9 meet 9ur new guests 6ut I must attend t9 an9ther 9ne 9f Cr9nus's m99ds.

TT: Oh? Then I'll see if Karkat can do it

*CG has started communicating*

 

CG: WHAT THE HELL DID ME FUCKING SAY ABOUT MEMO'S?

 

TT: Karkat this is MY memo and if you do not want to be band I need a favor you owe me remember?

GA: Oh He Owes You A Favor? What Did He Do To Do That?

 

TW: Kanaya I w9uld like t9 refrain fr9m asking that cause it might 6e triggering t9 Karkat.

 

CG: GOG KANKRI IS FUCKING HERE. YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO AND I'LL GO GOG.

 

TW: Karkat I must ask y9u t9 n9t t9 use f9wl language please y9u kn9w its 9ne 9f my triggers.

*DM has entered the conversation*

DM: :D Hey guys were at the thing were we just got out of the portal where do we go?

 

TW: 9h dear all this chatting 9n wh9's g9ing t9 meet them and they beat us there.

 

TT: I know right. Well I guess I can go meet you two stay were you are and don't move.

 

GA: Rose My Dear When You Bring Them I Want to Get Them In To Something More…Suitable For Their Fashion.

 

DM: 0P what’s wrong with how Mable and I dress?

*TT has stopped communicating*

 

CG: NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG. SHE JUST HATES HOW YOU TWO LITTLE SHITS LOOK.

 

GA: I Do Not I Just Think That Sweater On The Girl Can Be A Little Less Sparkly Is All.

 

*DM has stopped communicating*

 

CG: SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING DO KANAYA?

 

You get off and you're pissed at the world like normal. You get up and check on your friend passed out on your couch.

 

** You are now Rose Lalonde. **

 

You just got offline texting your chums and two new kids playing this god awful game. You've told them to stay where they are and you fetch them. You note both need help with their erm…choice of clothing. "So where are we?" the boy with the pine tree hat speaks up after a couple minutes of awkward silence. "We are in a place called Alternia. It is where the trolls and we kids live until this god awful game is over with." You reply. "Where are we going now? Ah~ are we going to meet trolls? Do we have to fight more of those imps? What happens when we win?" Mable asks overly enthusiastic. You take them to Kanaya's hive.

 

** You are Kanaya Maryam. **

 

You are Kanaya Maryam. You're the fashionista of the troll world. You also have your responsibility to take care of the mother grub when the time comes for that. You hear a knock at your door as you finish up the new outfits for the two kids. For the Mable girl you made a sequin dress with what you assume is her symbol of a purr beast on it. For the Dipper Boy you made him a stylish shirt with a pair of shorts that you think look better then what he has on now. You also made Dipper a jacket with sleeves and his pine tree symbol on it. You give them the clothes and the two walk off and change.

 

** You are Mable. **

 

You just met this Rose girl and she took you and your brother to some person's house. "Mable do you think this is weird?" your brother asks a bit concerned as you two changed in to the new outfits. "Bro-bro this is fine besides it's what we needed to do." You reply happy as you walk out showing the two. "I have a couple questions for you both." you start saying to Kanaya and Rose. "One where are we? Two. What is with the horns, not to sound rude but I want a pair too. Lastly what are with the god tier things?" You ask.

 

** You are Rose Lalonde. **

 

You and Kanaya have just been ask some rather odd questions. You speak up "Well you are on Alternia, Kanaya and a lot of the others are what's known as trolls so they are born with the horns and no you cannot have any unless you make or kill a troll although that would be a little gruesome on the killing another troll. Your god tiers are what you will find out eventually I believe you and your brother both have one being like Karkat’s and the other being a tier that is rather new.


	4. Chapter 4

You are Dipper Pines.

Your sister just left you after changing. You have no clue what she's doing but like always you want to make sure she's ok. You finish getting dressed as you walk out in your new outfit making sure you store the other one safe in your mystery sylidex. You figure your code breaking skills will come in handy with it. The clothes are entered as xolgsvh. You see Mable, Rose, and Kanaya talking about horns. "Oh hey bro-bro." your sister speaks up, "So I know where were at and all that biz. Oh and on top of that I learned how old we are in troll!" she sounded way to excite saying that. "Okay? How old are we in 'troll'" you ask unsure if you even said that right? "We're 6 sweeps old!" Mable replies excited to know that. Right as you were about to say something Kanaya, Rose, Mable, and you heard a voice "GOG FUCKING DAMN IT GAMZEE! I FUCKING TOLD YOUR NOOKSUCKING ASS NOT TO FUCKING RIP THAT!"

You are Karkat Vantas.

You've been hanging out with Gamzee Makara while your friends dealt with the two new humans. You come to Kanaya's with Gamzee to get his god tier outfit fixed. You have no fucking clue how the fuck he ripped it and you have no fucking fucks to give about it but you care to much for him to let him kill anyone again. You hear him rip the hood again when you lead up to the Kanaya's hive. "GOG FUCKING DAMN IT GAMZEE! I FUCKING TOLD YOUR NOOKSUCKING ASS NOT TO FUCKING RIP THAT!" you yell at him for ripping it. "What? It Was all Bro try to fix me Karkat." he speaks up while you two enter the hive. You see the human's, Rose, and Kanaya there laughing a little bit at the yelling they just heard from you. You hand her the cloths and look at the two kids in the room. "WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE TWO DUSHE BAGS?" you ask not caring that they're in the room. Kanaya speaks up "They Happen To Be The Ones That Are Needed To Complete The Game Karkat And As For The Hood I Presume Your Wanting That To Be Fixed Am I Correct?" you look at Kanaya with a no shit look on your face.

You are now Gamzee Makara.

You have no clue what's going on. All you know is your best bro came by cause you asked him to and then you ripped his god tier outfit after it got stuck on one of your horns and well you ripped it again. You're with Karkat at Kanaya's and you're wanting to stay outside even though you're wanting to meet these two new kids. You decided to walk in with Karkat staying away from Kanaya. "He what’s All up mother fUcKeRs?" you greet the kids and everyone else. Kanaya doesn't seem so pleased.

You're now Mable Pines.

You watch what’s unfolding taking mental notes in your head.

Mental notes:

Karkat is cranky

Kanaya doesn't seem to like the clown

The clown looks cool

Dipper doesn't like this

Where can I get awesome horns again?

What am I doing?

After spacing out you hear the clown talking to your brother and decide to join in the conversation.

You are now Dipper Pines.

Your sister seemed to space out so you decide to talk to the clown.  
"I'm doing fine. Who are you?" you ask him.

"I'm Gamzee mother fucking Makara." He replies.

"So what is this place? I mean I know it's a different world but like is this real or is it just some dream?"

"A Dream? Hey karbro This Kid thinks this is a Mother fucking Dream. What do I Tell Him?"

Gamzee turned to talk to Karkat as you ponder talking to him was a good idea or not. You then relies that he said 'the kid thinks it's a dream.' You proceed to start hyperventilate.

You are now Kanaya Maryam.

As you and Karkat argue his attention is pulled away to Gamzee who seemed to cause the Dipper human to hyperventilate. His sister tries to calm him down hugging him but you and the humans you've come to know, know that shoosh papping is a way better way of calming someone. You then take it upon yourself to shoosh pap him which calms him down faster. His sister looked in awe. You then turn to the two and sit them down telling everyone else but Rose to leave.

"Alright I Now See That No One Hasn't Told You Anything About This Game. Is That Correct?"

Dipper and Mable look at each other than nod.

"Almighty Then I'll Tell You What This Game Is About. This Is A Game That Was Meant To Destroy The Worlds We Know And Love With Every One We Know Gone. Are Goal Is To Create a New Universe As Far As We Know We Are the Last of Our Civilizations. You Two Are Here Because We Found Something That Could Be Of Use To Leave This Gog Awful Game As Some Put It. I know it’s a lot To Take in but We Need You Two."

Your now Rose Lalonde.

You sit behind the kids and let them take what your girlfriend just said to them. You know more than anyone that she's right but the kids are looking pale. You get up and hand them each a cup and poor both a little bit of liquor. Dipper dumps it out and his sister decides to pass on it. Gamzee instead hands them a faygo and Mable drinks it. You don't see why he did but it seemed to calm them down a little. "So are you two going to continue playing the game?" you ask with little certainty. Dipper speaks up before his sister could reply "I think I speak for both Mable and I when I say yes we will because it looks like it's this or we just become like the clown. No offence dude."

You're now Karkat Vantas:

You've just been kicked out of Kanaya's and decided to head to the laboratory with Gamzee to go pester Kankri and Cronus. You're pretty sure those two have something going on and you know for a fact his celibacy shit is a fucking lie. Your get about half way to the laboratory when you hear Kanaya and Rose yell for you and Gamzee. You look at the smaller human kids who are look pale in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THOSE TO?" you ask when they get there.  
"They Are Fine They Just Have A lot To Take in at the Moment Is All Alright Karkat?" she replies smiling a little.

You're now Mable Pines:

You're shocked into dismay. You're not that shocked though you kind of did already know that but you didn't know that the people you loved are dead. Dipper seems to be trying to mask that he's not shocked or mad about it by being brave. You were told by Kanaya that she was going to take you to meet some other people and trolls. So that's where you and Dipper are heading.


	5. Chapter 5

** In the lab's POV **

 

** You're now Sollux Captor **

 

You've just ended your conversation with Dipper and Mabel that went a little like this:

 

"DM: :D hey we need your help building the house up and how do I know this stuff?

 

TA: Iit2 cau2e you're the 2eer of Light and your bother ii2 the Knight of Blood.

 

DM: 0P what does that have to do with anything? Oh I've calmed down now.

 

TA: Iit2 what2 called god teiir2. I’ll explain that later but for now I’m going two help you ju2t give me a few 2econd2.

 

DM: 0P&:D ok

 

TT: grab that grist. That is the money in this game. You will need it.

 

DM: Ok? How do you level up?

 

TA: Well you did level up.

 

TT: Sollux I am well aware they did and I was telling them something BOTH you and Karkat forgot. When you enter the next portal you should be here with us.

 

*TA&TT have stopped communicating*"

 

You have been meaning to talk to Karkat about something important. You get up and get something to eat. You've been extremely busy coding viruses and fixing computers not to mention that you've had to help the new kids with their session.

 

** You are now Kankri Vantas. **

 

The new kids are here. You've been eagerly awaiting for their arrival. You've been watching them both. You're rather fond of the girl in the sweaters and quiet surprised how well her brother is at fighting. You've been talking to Cronus for a while about it online and even though he's not in the lab with you, Sollux, Equius, and Dirk.

 

–triggerWarning [tw] began pestering doubleScratches [ds]–

 

TW: Hell9 Cr9nus.

 

DS: Hey. Vwhats up?

 

TW: 9h n9thing much. I'm just waiting f9r th9se new kids t9 c9me and intr9duce myself t9 them.

 

DS: don't owver do yourself kan.

 

TW: 6y what d9 y9u mean 6y d9n't 9ver d9 myself?

 

DS: vwell I mean don't be so pushy and bug 'em about triggers and shit.

 

TW: I am n9t pushy a69ut triggers, Cr9nus. #language. Further m9re please watch what y9u type. Y9ur language can be triggering t9 9thers.

 

DS: kan just try to be nice. Ok?

 

TW: I am nice. And y9ur assumpti9ns a69ut me n9t are very triggering.

 

\- triggerWarning [tw] narrow's his eyes at you –

 

DS: kanny just text me back when you finish talkin to them ok?

 

TW: alright. I will.

 

–triggerWarning [tw] ceased pestering doubleScratches [ds] –

 

** Your now Dirk Strider **

 

Your giving zero fucks right now. You've been helping some sweaty asshole build robots. Not that you don't care but you swear he calls you "low blood" or "pointed shade wearing human" again you're going to kick his ass. You've been contemplating about not helping him anymore but decide to continue because you have nothing better to do.

 

** Your now Equius Zahhak **

 

You've been building robots with the older Strider boy. You two have been working on a fighting robot that is supposed to last longer than 2 seconds in the rink with you. You wipe your fore head as you two finish the last of it.

 

** Your now Sollux Captor **

 

You've been chilling on your husk top after you finished messaging the new kids. Nothing really happens for the next three hours. As you swivel your chair to get up you see Karkat, Rose, Gamzee, Kanaya, and whom you guess to be Mable and Dipper. The two smaller humans don't look as old as the rest of the people you've been with. You see Kankri get up along with Dirk and Equius and they go and greet the new people. You decide to leave and use the restroom.

 

*side note: next chapter will be a little different and I plan on having it out by the end of this month. If not then by the end of the first week in August. Also been busy a lot recently so my chapters will be slow once I get stuff settled I plan on having about 2-3 weeks of continuous story updates. No promises though. *


	6. Chapter 6

** You're now Dipper: **

 

As you walked to the lab you've been talking to Karkat.

 

"So, where are we going?" you ask.

 

"TO A FUCKING LABATORY. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?" he says annoyed.

 

"Well, because you and your friends are walking us there and I would like to know why."

 

"BECAUSE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE THEN YOU BOTH NEED TO FUCKING KNOW EVERYONE. JEGUS FUCK."

 

"Oh. Well then thanks I guess." You shrug and glance over to Mable who seems to be talking about Waddles to Kanaya and Rose. You over hear they're conversation a little. "Waddles isn't my lusus. He's my pet."

 

** You're now Cronus Ampora **

 

After you log off from talking to Kankri you decide to grab your jacket and guitar heading over to the lab. You don't know what the hype is about with new kids and well quite frankly you don't care. As you walk you sing to yourself quietly. As you reach the door you hear laughter and someone fighting over who knows what but when you walk in you see the smaller captor hit the small girl knocking her out.

 

** You're now Dipper Pines **

 

You were fighting with a jerk who knocked you over and called you and you quote:

"Stupid at that’s going to die in a few days"

 

You hit him with a rock causing him to use some sort of laser out of his eyes and knocking your sister unconscious. For the first time in your life you don't care what you say or do you grab your sister and hold her tears streaming down before you get up glaring at the troll.

 

"YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING HAVE KILLED HER! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL HURT YOU!" you shout at him angry, hurt, and hating the other.

 

** You're now Mable Pines **

 

Your brother is fighting! You're freaking out because all he has is a really amazing looking golf club and the other is using his minds powers. Your brobro is losing and that's when someone who looked like a greaser walks in. No one stops but you jump in front of Dipper getting stopped by the mind powers of the other. Everyone freezes as you knock out only seeing black for the briefest of moments before waking up in your bed with Waddles next to you. You get out of bed and walk to the kitchen you don't know why but it seems like it was all a dream the trolls, the game, even that fight but somehow it also doesn't. You can't really explain it to be honest you're having some major déjà vu here. You look around seeing everything looks just about the same except you don't remember having a weird looking troll with a metal arm in Gravity Falls coming up to you.

 

** You're now Vriska Serket **

 

You're now Vriska Serket. You've been dead for so long you've come to not care anymore in fact you've changed a lot since you were alive. You happen to stumble across this bubble and you have no fucking clue where the hell you're at. You look around and see a girl in a sweater calling out to you. As you continue walking to her you see well her.

 

"Who are you?" you ask her without even letting her say anything first.

 

"I'm Mable weird looking troll girl." She replies and you give her a dirty look before she speaks up again. "I don't know where this is but I'm having some major déjà vu here. Do you know where we are?" she asks with a slight worried look on her face.

 

"We're in a memory and from the looks of it, it's your memory." She looked confused at the statement.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We're in what's called the Dream 8u88les. Seeing that look on your face let me explain. Dream 8u88les are where someone go when they're either dead or asleep. Since you don't look dead I'm assuming you're just knocked out." You look at her with all seriousness talking, and you mean ALL the seriousness and continue. "You might not have died 8ut your dream-self did or else you would have woken up on Prospit or Derse if they weren't exploded and well still around. ::::/ Oh well though. Continuing with that, this is your memory of whatever this place is. You can wake up at any time you want 8ut since you're here I can show you around…or rather have you show me around." The girl looks at you with relief and smiles shaking her head.

 

"I think I want to wake up now. I don't want to make Dipper worried about me." You look at her nodding and crossing your arms a little confused but not really caring. "Alright want me to help you wake up ::::)?" you ask with a slight smile which is followed with a nod and look of 'what the fuck do you mean by that?' look. You then wake her up.


	7. Chapter 7

** You're now Sollux Captor: **

 

You've been pissed off and you ran into the new human kid. Not that you gave two shits but you sort of knocked his sister out using your psionic and the boy is now crying. You start walking away when you see Cronus who's just witnessed the last of the fight. Next thing you know you see Cronus push the kid down and his suited up golf club on the floor about ten feet away. You're fucking speechless at the moment at what just happened but you hear Karkat speak up.

 

"You, you, and fucking you Captor get your shit and come the fuck on I don't have time to deal with another fucking onslaught of you idiots culling each other over a fucking bump in the god fucking night! Seriously you two should know better as for you Dipper get this straight I don't like you, Captor, or Cronus but I will not let you three duke it out over something petty as Captor fucking knocking into you. As for fucking you Captor YOU DO NOT KNOCK ANYONE UN-FUCKING-CONSCIOUS!" he yelled at you three and the boy nods wiping his face picking up his sister as you walk off in a huff.

 

** You're now Cronus Ampora **

 

You've been helping the human kid out and you saw him pick his sister up and turn to the taller Vantas.

 

"Uh, hey is there any place I can put her so she can wake up soon?" he sounded like he was about to cry again but put on a straight face to hide it. He's pointed to the pile and you decide to go and sit with him and her.

 

"Hey you ok kid?" you ask unreassuringly.

 

"No I'm not. I want her to wake up and let me know

 

She’s ok." He replies while everyone else seems to just leave you two be.

 

"Well don't worry kid. She’ll be fine she's in a bubble being told what to do to wake up and shit. She'll be safe trust me." You try to be reassuring and he notices as he smiles a little then frowns.

 

"You mean she's in some sort of weird bubble and she's being told what to do? How does that even work out?" he asks really confused. As you're about to tell him she starts waking up and he looks surprise.

 

** Your now Karkat Vantas **

 

You had to step into the fight that broke out against Sollux and the new kid Dipper. You're not going to let anyone and you mean anyone get killed over something stupid. You've dealt with it once already and you don't plan on dealing with it again. You shiver at the thought as you speak up.

 

"You, you, and fucking you Captor get your shit and come the fuck on I don't have time to deal with another fucking onslaught of you idiots culling each other over a fucking bump in the god fucking night! Seriously you two should know better as for you Dipper get this straight I don't like you, Captor, or Cronus but I will not let you three duke it out over something petty as Captor fucking knocking into you. As for fucking you Captor YOU DO NOT KNOCK ANYONE UN-FUCKING-CONSCIOUS!" You're shocked actually that he knocked her out and you sigh.

 

**You're now Dipper Pines**

 

The fight ended with your knocked out sister and you in a pile of horns talking to a fish-troll looking guy. Right now you don't want to talk to anyone other than your sister but she's still knocked out. So you proceed to talk to him. Which ends up like this:

 

"Hey you ok kid?"

 

"No I'm not. I want her to wake up and let me knows she's ok."

 

"Well don't worry kid. She'll be fine she's in a bubble being told what to do to wake up and shit. She'll be safe trust me."

 

"You mean she's in some sort of weird bubble and she's being told what to do? How does that even work out?"

 

Before he can even explain your sister starts to move and groan a bit as she slowly sat up holding her head.

 

** You're now Mable Pines **

 

Man your head hurts. Your sit up slowly seeing you're in a very loud pile of whatever these are. God you with they'd stop making noise so you could think. You look around and see Dipper and some fish-troll next to you, the trolls you've met before hanging around talking, and about 2-3 new faces including the fish-troll. You lay your head on Dippers lap before you talk.

 

"Dipper, who's he?" you ask pointing to the fish-troll who in returns laughs a bit.

 

"I don't know his name but I do know that he's ok I guess..." Dipper sounded really unsure.

 

"My name is Cronus Ampora. Just call me Cro or Cronus I don't really give a fuck honestly." He sighs the looks at Dipper. "About the bubbles kid it's not what you were asking." He started to explain the dream bubbles to Dipper as you started to get up again and walk off eventually sitting next to a guy in a red sweater.

 

** You're now Kankri Vantas **

 

You've been working restlessly trying to figure out a way to end this game. No one has found a way and you know it's going to get much worse if it doesn't end soon. You've witnessed a fight start and end between Sollux and the new children. You're going to end up lecturing you mean talking to him later about it. The small girl whom just woke up is now sitting near you leaning on the desk. She lets out a small groan as she looks up at you with a blatantly obvious halfhearted smile. "Hi. I'm Mable. You look a lot like that Karkat guy. I like your sweater.

 

"9h thank y9u and I am Kankri. I 9nly l99k like Karkat 6ecause I am his Dancest9r." you replied then now having to explain what a dancestor is because she has a confused look on her face. She also might want to lay down because she looks as if she's about to pass out again. "A dancest9r is a troll in the line 6etween the ancest9r and the descendant." Before you could continue talking you hear a few chimes on your Trollian and glance at it.


	8. Chapter 8

–caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering triggerWarning [tw]–

 

CA: I need your help Kankri.

 

CA: Kankri I really need your help. Are you there?

 

CA: You knoww wwhat I don’t need you.

 

CA: Fuckin answwer me asshole! It’s really important. I think I found somethin that you and sol need to look at.

 

CA: cod fuck answwer me asshole?! You asked me to help you and noww I am but you’re not answwerin.

 

TW: 9h I'm terri6ly s9rry Eridan I was talking t9 s9me 9ne.

 

TW: Als9 y9u language is very triggering. If y9u c9ntinue t9 use such vulgar language I'll have t9 have an l9ng talk with y9u again.

 

TW: please watch y9ur language. N9w what was it y9u f9und that needed my immediate attenti9n?

 

CA: wwell you see I can't tell you online I need you and sol to come to my hivve like right noww.

 

TW: I'm s9rry I can't at the moment.

 

CA: wwhy?

 

TW: Well I was talking t9 s9me9ne at the m9ment. Her name is Ma6le Pines. She happens t9 6e 9ne 9f the new humans playing this game.

 

CA: oh my cod. Are you fuckin serious?

 

TW: #language.

 

TW: Yes I happen t9 6e seri9us.

 

CA: fuck just bring her and wwe can talk later and bring that piss blooded sol.

 

–caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering triggerWarning [tw]–

 

** You are now Eridan Ampora. **

 

You did it you found the end to this wretched game. In other words:

 

You found the "secrete" weapon.

 

Of course no one other the Sollux, Kankri, and that Marble girl will know. You hear a knock on the door and proceed to go answer it. You hope its Kankri or Sollux. It's been about 10 minutes since you logged off of pesterchum. You answer the door to Sollux. Kankri and some child in a sparkly sweeter you guess is Maybelle or marble you can't really remember her name nor do you care to.

 

** You're now Sollux Captor. **

 

You've been through enough bullshit today and you're not in the mood for Eridan's little piss ass excuse for a "discovery". For some odd reason Kankri dragged the human girl you accidentally knocked out. Kankri only found you because you were going back to the laboratory for your husk top, and to apologize for knocking the short kid's sister out. Thank fucking god she wasn't dead Karkat would have killed you for killing her.

 

** You're now Mable Pines. (Mayble, Marble) **

 

You have no idea why but Kankri decided to invite you to go see a guy named Erifin. You think you misheard the name but you're pretty sure it’s Erifin. Kankri and you decided to leave to find Sollux. You're guessing it’s the guy whom knocked you out but oh well. You tell Dipper that you're leaving and he's told by Cronus to stay and you two bump into him as your leaving the lab. Kankri stops him by pulling him aside very politely. You over hear a bit of their conversation.

 

"2o that a22 found it?"

 

"Language and apparently s9. If it is what he says it is then we can end this and get 9n with 9ur n9rmal lives."

 

"Yeah it’d be a bucking miracle. 2orry for the language."

 

"Asl9 y9u have t9 ap9l9gize t9 her f9r kn9cking her 9ut."

 

"Oh yeah. Hey uh...kid 2orry for knocking you out you did kind of get in the way but ii did get pii22ed 2o yeah I’m 2orry."

 

"Oh it’s ok just as long as you don’t kill me."

 

They look at you as you laugh a little. Your three end up at Erifins.

 

** You're now Eridan Ampora: **

 

You let the three in and you're unsure how to address the two you wanted to talk to about the secret weapon that you found. You have them sit down then be begin to talk.

 

"Well I found it. The weapon can help get us out of this cod awful game. I need two find the Spider bitch or”

 

"2o what your 2ayiing ii2 you need two find vrii2ka or Roxy two help you with the weapon? Why?"

 

"Well ii need Vriska two locate her and I need Roxy to talk to her."

 

"Why w9uld y9u need R9xy t9 talk t9 the weap9n? I th9ught that it w9uldn't 6e a6le t9 talk. N9w that is t9 say it isn't a6le t9 talk and if it is then I d9n't want t9 trigger it, n9r any9ne else."

 

"Hey Kankri can you not 2tart with the long 2peach?"

 

"Yeah. On with what I was saying. I know what the weapon is. It's like Lord English but I guess you can say his sister."

 

"Who's Lord English and why is his sister a weapon?"

 

"Cod fuck? How long have you been playing this fuckin game?"

 

"#language."

 

"Ed you can't ju2t a2k that. Can he?"

 

"Okay. I've been playing this game for a few weeks now. Also when do we do the god tier thing I really want to see me being all god like and awesome and see Dipper in a cape."

 

"Oh. You can do that when you find your que2t bed. You and your bro found your guy'2 que2t bed right?"

 

"Sol were getting way off topic here but we should all go god tier if we want to win this shit."

 

"I d9n't think that w9uld help us. 9ne 9f my mem6ers can't g9 g9d tier and I d9n't think the Capt9r's sh9uld g9 g9d tier. N9t t9 trigger y9u S9llux 6ut D99m players can 6e very danger9us."

 

"How are Doom players dangerous?"

 

"Because Sol is a fucking dumbass that's why."

 

"2hut up Ed. Were only dangerou2 becau2e we're unpredictable."

 

"Oh." Mabel sounded unsure about all of this talk. "What's your god tier Erifin?" As soon as she said your name wrong Sollux was laughing Kankri was trying to hold back a mixture of laughing and lecturing her and you looked dumbfounded and offended. She looked completely confused.

 

"Well I am a Prince. So it’s only fitting that I'm Prince of Hope."

 

"Ed you’re not a print."


	9. Chapter 9

 

** Recap: **

 

**It went down like this Mable and Dipper found a game called SBURB. They decided to then play the game. After entering the game they went through a few months of trying to figure out how to play. Once they finally got the ropes they became God tier. Mable, Dipper, Seer of Light (Rose), Knight of Time (Dave), Knight of Blood (Karkat), and Prince of Hope (Eridan) learned that Dipper and Mable were not actually another seer of light and knight of blood but in fact Mable is a Page of Light and Dipper is a Knight of Breath. It's been 5 months since the twins started this game and it’s been years since everyone else started. The search for the "secret weapon" has come through with no progress.**

 

** Mable Pines: **

 

"So how much longer until we find the stupid 'secret weapon'?" you speak up in the room with Karkat, Eridan, Sollux, Kankri, Dirk, Dave, Dipper, Kanaya, Rose, Equius, Tavros, Vriska, Terezi, and Meenah. You 15 were discussing the weapon and how to find it. So far Vriska, Meenah, Rose, and Kanaya have located 4 to 5 places from the 100 they've searched before. Tavros, Dirk, Dave, Dipper, and Equius have been working on making better weapons for everyone as well as teaching Tavros and Dipper how to make robots. You, Kankri, Cronus, Karkat, Sollux, and Eridan have been trying to help Vriska, Meenah, Rose, and Kanaya out with narrowing down the search more.

 

** You're now Dave Strider: **

 

You met the twins on your way to talk to Sollux about your computer exploding months ago. Now your showing one of the twins how to make a robot. You couldn't give two fucks about this. The two of you are mostly just sitting around while he's reading some stupid book with a hand on it marked 3. What the fuck he's reading you have no clue nor do you care. You pull out your phone and start pestering John or as you love calling him Egbert.

 

– turntechGodhead [ TG ] began pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ]–

 

TG: Yo Egderp what's up?

 

EB: hey Dave and nothing much just floating around.

 

TG: Lame. You should come hang out with me and Dipper.

 

EB: you and dipper have been hanging out a lot. :\

 

TG: well I’m just being chill you know you’re still the only one I find attractive.

 

EB: daaave don’t say that. Just because you think I take your breath away doesn't mean I still can't be jealous.

 

EB: I mean if I was jealous. : P

 

TG: if you’re jealous just say I mean Dipper isn't really my type. I mean the dude is a bigger dork than you.

 

EB: hey! Dave I’m not a dork and you shouldn’t be calling Dipper a dork either I kind of like him.

 

TG: as in you like him like I like you? John not cool man.

 

EB: that’s not what I meant Dave. I meant like I like him as a friend you know if I was into him I would have asked him out already.

 

TG: yeah I know. Yo I got to go. Dipper and bro are calling me.

 

EB: alright talk to you later then Dave and come to my house later.

 

TG: alight will do.

 

– turntechGodhead [ TG ] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ]–

 

** You're now Dipper Pines: **

 

You've been reading your book hanging out with Dave and from what you can tell he's been doing nothing but text whoever it is he's texting. He seems really preoccupied as your reading the journal to document more stuff about some of your friends you've made. You could never thanks Mabel enough for making you play this game months ago. Not only did you make friends for once this summer you've actually had more fun then you've ever had this year. You didn't hear the door open as Dirk walked in tapping you on the shoulder.

 

** You're now Dirk Strider: **

 

You went into the room with Dave and Dipper and tapped Dipper on the shoulder.

 

"Yo little man need to talk to you" you said with a stone cold face.

 

"What?" he looked confused. He wasn't use to you calling him 'little man' unless he thought you were talking to your bro but you call Dave 'Dave' for a reason.

 

"We’ve found the weapon to end the game finally. Now you and your sister Maple can go home." you said drawing a blank to his sister's name.

 

"But Mabel and I like it here."

 

"Alright but you do know once the game ends we all leave back home right? As in every troll you met every one you and your sister know won’t remember any of it?"

 

"Really?" he didn't really seem all that interested.

 

"Well yeah. I mean that's what we all want to leave this game and go back to our normal lives."

 

He looked at you before saying in a bit of a smart assy way "Well what if we don't lose our memories of the trolls or each other?"

 

"Then we don't simple as that. We still found the weapons location. We're going to send some people there to get it."

 

Dave stepped in putting his phone in his pocket. "Ok whose all going?"

 

"Hasn't been decided yet bro." you look up at him nodding your head.

 

** You're now Karkat Vantas. **

 

You are the leader. You found the weapon. You don't know if you should go on the quest to get the weapon to end the game. Of course you want to get back to your old lives but you've come to love the people you've met. Obviously you’re not saying that out loud to anyone and you'll keep the facade of being an ass up. You sigh as you see Dirk walk in with the others.

 

"ALRIGHT NOOK SNIFFERS SINCE WE'RE ALL HERE LETS GET THIS STRAIGHT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS WE STILL ALL HAVE PESTERCHUM AND WE CAN TALK THROUGH THAT AFTER THE GAME GOT THAT?"

 

"Kk what the fuck ii2 up with you all of the 2udden? Your acting weirder than normal."

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SOLLUX."

 

"So this weapon Davey asked who's going to go find it. Who's going?" Dirk asked.

 

" WELL I THINK AS YOUR LEADER WE SHOULD ALL GO WHO KNOWS MAYBE THERE MIGHT BE A FUCKING FIGHT BETWEEN THE-"

 

As soon as you said fight Roxy, Rose, Jade, Jane, and Kanaya came in and Roxy cut you off. "Callie isn’t going to fight anyone."

 

"AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THIS ROXY?"

 

"Ugh because she’s chill like that."

 

"Just Because Someone Is Chill like That Doesn’t Always Mean They’ll Put up a Fight."

 

"Yeah right then I suggest Dirky, Janey, Jakey, and I go then who evs else want to join they can."

 

You looked at her and nodded

 

"THEN ITS JAKE, DIRK, JANE, ROXY, ME, AND YOU, YOU, YOU, AND YOU." You pointed to Kanaya, Dipper, Mabel, and Rose whom ultimately agreed.

 

*sorry for it taking so long I’ve been busy with stuff. Also thanks to my friend who wrote the Karkat rant in this.*


	10. Chapter 10: Nearing a Darkened End

** You're now Mabel Pines. **

 

Days seemed to pass in the bubbles as you and your friends entered looking for Callie. It was starting to become pointless and hopeless. After what seemed like weeks of looking your group finally ran into her but not in a way you'd all like to expect. She looked beaten up, torn even everything about her screamed she had just lost a fight. Probably a big one too. You decided to speak up.

 

"Hey nubs mc grumpy fuss what or who are we looking for again?" You spoke with uncertainty and Karkat glared at you speaking up:

 

"NUBS MC GRUMPYFUSS? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR SHITTY NAMING SKILLS FROM? NEVERMIND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW AS I THINK I ALREADY FUCKING HAVE THE ANSWER. YOU UNDOUBTEDLY LEARNED IT FROM SOME INSIGNIFICANT NOOKWHIFFING GRUBSUCKER THAT WAS LAUNCHED FROM ITS GOG DAMN HATCH PLACE INTO SOME BILE CASCADED SHIT WALLS. SHITTY PARAPETS SO PUTRID AND VILE, IT COAGULATED IN YOUR THINK PAN AND RESULTED IN THE DECOMPOSING OBVIOUSLY DISPLAYED HERE. IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GET RID OF WHATEVER THIS FUCKING RANCID SWILL IS IN YOUR PAN. IT HAS YOU THINKING THE ASININE NAMES YOU SPUTTER WILL STICK, WHICH I CAN ASURE YOU THEY WON'T. IF YOU SO MUCH AS FUCKING UTTER THOSE WORDS IN THAT ORDER AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO STAND IN THE PRESENCE OF A VANTAS. YOU WILL TAKE YOUR SHITTY NAMES ELSEWHERE OR YOU WILL END UP CHOKING ON YOUR OWN SLEEVES, UNDER-FUCKING-STOOD? MY NAME IS KARKAT. ITS FUCKING KARKAT VANTAS AND YOU WILL NOT CALL ME ANYTHING OTHER THAN THAT."

 

When Karkat finished ranting about his name you speak up, “Roxy, didn't you say Callie was some powerful being? How come she looks so beaten up?"

 

** You are Roxy Lalonde: **

 

You've been listening quietly in shock at what you saw. Not only has your friend gotten her ass kicked but fuck all knows how. You finally come to when you hear Lil M Pine talk.

 

“Roxy, didn't you say Callie was some powerful being? How come she looks so beaten up?"

 

"Huh? Oh hey. Err I don’t know something might happened."

 

Jane spoke up before things started getting out of hand,

 

"Guys I do believe that if something bad did happen to Callie then we should get her healed and then maybe ask her who done this to her. Maybe then we can figure a plan out and see how to defeat whoever did this?"

 

As everyone started talking and everyone finally came to the conclusion that what Jane said was a good idea you all decide to take Callie back to the meteor.

 

** *TIME SKIP: 2 WEEKS LATER* **

 

** You're now Dipper Pines and you're sporting that god tier outfit. **

 

You haven't really figured out how to take of the god tier outfit but you have managed to work on mastering your powers. The green girl you all found ended up dying a few days later. You and Mabel haven't been all that up for talking to anyone about how you felt about this. The loud mouth Karkat started to worry when you fell quiet when they started talking about the dead Callie in front of you and your sis. Mabel on the other hand as been doing what she always does when she doesn't want to talk: bottle it up and play happy. As you were reading John walked in.

 

"Hey Dipper. What are you up to?" he started off. He looked like he wanted to talk about something serious as he sat down.

 

"Hey John right? I was just reading."

 

"Oh cool and yeah it’s John. How do you not know that by now?"

 

"You and I don't really talk John besides is there something you need?"

 

"Well no but I was just coming to see if you were okay. I mean that was like the first time you and Mabel saw someone die like that. Man that was bad. Never saw so much blood. Like man it wouldn't stop-err whoops sorry Dipper I didn't mean to bring it up but hey how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm fine until now. Can we please not talk about it? As much as I know about blood and guts and stuff like that I don't really feel up to talking about someone dying." you came off as a bit rude but hey he started talking about how the person you didn't really know die and bringing up memories you didn't need. If he was trying to woe you over he was doing a horrible job not to mention you’re not into him, if anything you'd go for the crazy troll with the weird thing with death or Rose you think her name was before you'd ever consider dating John. Plus you’re pretty sure he's dating either that Dave guy or shouty MC jerk Karkat.


	11. Chapter 11

You're now Mabel Pines:

You've been god tier for a while and you've seen someone die. Hell you and Dipper both have died. You and Karkat sat in his house watching movies. It's been a while since he's shown you more movies and when the movie ended you finally spoke up deciding to ask him about the deaths.

"Hey Karkat? Can I ask you something?" you start off a bit unsure how he's going to react to you asking him how he copes with the death stuff.

"Huh? Oh, yeah go ahead." he knew you had something on your mind.

You sounded shaky when you spoke and the worried look on your face made it even more evident to him that this was eating at you. "How is everyone so calm about this? Why isn't anyone freaking out that Callie died? How can everyone act like this is okay?"

Karkat looked at you a bit shocked you hadn't noticed you had tears streaming down your face by the end of the first question or that your voice had cracked a bit. It was when he pulled you into a hug that made you realize no matter how much you told Dipper you were okay or that you told yourself that you're fine you really weren't and you knew breaking down just now wasn't helping. Karkat spoke softer than he normally did when he finally did break the silence.

"Mabel its okay...shhh. Trolls come from a different society, Mabel. I come from a race that our blood is how they either view you as royalty or a fucking mutant. We've killed each other on a day to fucking day basis to try to be 'the best' or 'out do' each other. Hell some of use killed other trolls just to feed their lusi. Seeing someone die isn't something we like to admit but it is rather normal to us but we don't like it, or at least I don't like it. I'd rather protect those I care for than kill them. Dave and the other humans have seen this game kill so many times I think they're just numb to it all. It’s okay though. You're session is what’s helping us defeat who we got to defeat to end this fucking hell hole."

Karkat patted your face wiping the tears away looking really sweetly at you and honestly his talk did help a bit but it was still eating at you. He spoke up once more, "Would you want to watch another romcom? I know how you like the ones I’ve shown you so far so how about it?"

You nodded getting up to find another movie to then start watching 13 going on 30 with Karkat.

You are now Karkat Vantas:

You've been watching Juno for the past hour and thirty six minutes when it ended Mabel had asked you how you and the others dealt with the death of Callie. You told her straight up without being too hard with answering her. After you two talked you decided to ask her to watch 13 going on 30 for the next hour and thirty eight minutes. Mabel had curled up on your lap about mid-way through the movie and passed out. You figured she was dead tired from earlier and you didn't really want to admit it but she did need the sleep. You carefully get up putting a pillow under her head and a blanket on her. You get up and since you hardly ever sleep anymore you left to your room and got on Trollian. You decided to text message Sollux.

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]–

CG: HEY ASSHOLE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

TA: onliine doiing 2tuff why2 it matter?

CG: CAUSE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT MABEL.

TA: and what about her do you want two know?

CG: WELL ITS MORE SO TO DO WITH HER BROTHER.

TA: kk what ii2 it you want two know. Ii can't read miind2 nor do ii want two play the "let2 gue22 what2 on kk'2 miind twoniight" game. Ju2t for the love of gog tell me.

CG: WOW YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL SO FUCKING ATTACKED ASSHOLE. AND ITS NOT A FUCKING GAME ITS MORE THAT I'M WORRIED THAT MABEL'S BROTHER DIPPSHIT IS EITHER CRYING OR HAVING A MENTEL FUCKING BREAK DOWN LIKE MABEL HAD. GOG. YOU INCONSERIATE BASTARD.

TA: kk for one ii haven't 2een hiim. Two ii don't talk two hiim or hii2 2ii2ter, and three you 2ound like you have a huge fuckiing pale cru2h on her. Omg kk your pale a2 fuck for her.

CG: OK ONE NO I'M NOT IF I WAS I'D TELL YOU OR MY FUCKING MOIRAIL GAMZEE. TWO FUCK YOU AND THREE SCREW YOU ASSHOLE JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION.

TA: kk we all know you and gz broke up 2o cut the 2hiit. Al2o you'd have two a2k John not me. He wa2 the la2t one two talk, two hiim.

CG: OH WELL I'M GOING TO GO SEE IF EGBERTS ON TO TEXT HIM CAUSE YOUR NO FUCKING HELP

TA: go do that then.

carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [ TA ]–

You decide to see if John was on seeing that he was you message him.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]–

CG: HEY EGBERT

EB: oh hey Karkat what are you up to this late at night? Can't sleep again?

CG: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISINESS AND I WAS TOLD YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT MABELS BROTHER BEING OKAY OR NOT.

EB: oh him yeah he's fine. Or he seems fine. I didn't really talk to him much but he did show me what his book was. It’s pretty interesting.

CG: EGBERT I COULDN'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT WHATS IN THAT SHITTY BOOK DIPPSHIT HAS. FOR ALL I CARE IT COULD BE ABOUT ALTERIAN ANCESTORS AND I STILL WOULDN'T FUCKING CARE.

EB: heh okay. So where is Mabel? Dipper just messaged me seeing if I’ve seen her.

CG: OH? JUST TELL DIPPSHIT THAT HIS SISTERS STAYING AT MY HIVE, HOUSE.

EB: I did. By the looks of it he isn't all too happy about it.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHOW ME THE MESSAGE.

EB: alright. DP: 0P where is Mabel? Have you seen her john? Would Karkat be up this time...oh wait I just answered my question. I'm going to message him. Wait what do you mean she's staying at his house? She's not allowed to stay at a guy’s house.

CG: THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE'S FUCKING MAD. THAT LOOKS MORE LIKE HE'S FUCKING WORRIED.

EB: well he wasn't all that pleased to hear about it so he's mad.

CG: HE'S NOT MAD HE'S ANNOYED TWO DIFFERENT FUCKING THINGS EGBERT.

EB: alright whatever Karkat just make sure she goes home in the morning dipper seems really worried about her.

CG: YEAH DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I WILL.

carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ]–

As soon as you logged off with Egbert you decided to see what Dipper has been messaging you since mid-conversation with John.

dipperMabel [ DM ] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] –

DM: 0P Is Mabel still with you?

DM: 0P if she is can you send her home?

DM: 0P Karkat you better not sleep in the same bed as Mabel.

DM: 0P Karkat I swear if you do anything sexual to my sister I will have words and they won’t be nice.

DM: 0P Karkat answer me. Don't do anything to Mabel.

DM: 0P Stay away from Mabel.

CG: OK FIRST OFF DIPPER YOUR SISTER IS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH. SECONDLY I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING SEXUAL TO HER CAUSE SHE'S 6 SWEEPS OLD AND I'M 10 THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO PAIL A CHILD. SHIT WAIT I MEAN YOUR SISTER IS LIKE 13 AND I'M LIKE YOUR HUMAN AGE OF 23ISH. I WOULDN'T HAVE HUMAN INTERCOURSE WITH A KID. AS FOR YOUR "NOT NICE WORDS" DIPPER I COULD SAY SO MUCH FUCKING MORE IT'D PUT YOU TO FUCKING SHAME. YOU COULD NOT SAY SHIT TO ME THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL HORRIBLE. YOUR HUMAN WAYS COULD NOT COMPREHEND THE SHIT I'VE SEEN SO DON'T FUCKING WORRY I WOULDN'T TOUCH OR DO ANYTHING TO MABEL.

DM: 0P I was just telling you.

DM: 0P just have her come home in the morning. Okay?

CG: DON'T WORRY ME WILL INFACT WHEN SHE WAKES UP AND I TAKE A SHOWER I'LL SEND HER ON HER WAY.

DM: 0P thank you also what is pale crushing and why are you doing it to my sister?

CG: THAT HAS TO DO WITH QUADRANTS AND I AM NOT PALE FLUSHING FOR YOUR SISTER I SWEAR TO GOG CAPTOR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.

DM: 0P I’m not Sollux but um... Okay? Good luck with that you seem really out beat there when it comes to his mind powers.

carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] ceased pestering dipperMabel [ EB ]–

You logged off in a huff hating the fact Dippshit just called Captor better thanks to his "mind powers". Gog you swear sometimes Dippshit is just as bad as Dave, hell even worse.

You're now Sollux Captor:

You've been working on coding for the hell of it and since it's been sweeps since you've done it. You always had Trollian opened up just in-case someone texted you while you worked which to no surprise Karkat messaged you around midnight. Your conversation went like this:

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]–

CG: HEY ASSHOLE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

TA: onliine doiing 2tuff why2 it matter?

CG: CAUSE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT MABEL.

TA: and what about her do you want two know?

CG: WELL ITS MORE SO TO DO WITH HER BROTHER.

TA: kk what ii2 it you want two know. Ii can't read miind2 nor do ii want two play the "let2 gue22 what2 on kk'2 miind twoniight" game. Ju2t for the love of gog tell me.

CG: WOW YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL SO FUCKING ATTACKED ASSHOLE. AND ITS NOT A FUCKING GAME ITS MORE THAT I'M WORRIED THAT MABEL'S BROTHER DIPPSHIT IS EITHER CRYING OR HAVING A MENTEL FUCKING BREAK DOWN LIKE MABEL HAD. GOG. YOU INCONSERIATE BASTARD.

TA: kk for one ii haven't 2een hiim. Two ii don't talk two hiim or hii2 2ii2ter, and three you 2ound like you have a huge fuckiing pale cru2h on her. Omg kk your pale a2 fuck for her.

CG: OK ONE NO I'M NOT IF I WAS I'D TELL YOU OR MY FUCKING MOIRAIL GAMZEE. TWO FUCK YOU AND THREE SCREW YOU ASSHOLE JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION.

TA: kk we all know you and gz broke up 2o cut the 2hiit. Al2o you'd have two a2k John not me. He wa2 the la2t one two talk two hiim.

CG: OH WELL I'M GOING TO GO SEE IF EGBERTS ON TO TEXT HIM SINCE YOUR NO FUCKING HELP.

TA: go do that then.

carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [ TA ]–

You honestly have no clue why Karkat thought it was a good idea to message you about Dipper. You couldn't care less for the twins though you do think the human twin this is cool. You don't care to talk to them but you do think they can get annoying after a while. Well Mabel can get annoying, you're rather indifferent to Dipper. You could so tell Karkat is pale flushing for Mabel so hard.

You're now John Egbert:

Karkat messaged you late at night while you slept. It had taken some time to reply but when you did the conversation went as followed:

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]–

CG: HEY EGBERT

EB: oh hey Karkat what are you up to this late at night? Can't sleep again?

CG: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISINESS AND I WAS TOLD YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT MABELS BROTHER BEING OKAY OR NOT.

EB: oh him yeah he's fine. Or he seems fine. I didn't really talk to him much but he did show me what his book was. Its pretty interesting.

CG: EGBERT I COULDN'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT WHATS IN THAT SHITTY BOOK DIPPSHIT HAS. FOR ALL I CARE IT COULD BE ABOUT ALTERIAN ANCESTORS AND I STILL WOULDN'T FUCKING CARE.

EB: heh okay. So where is Mabel? Dipper just messaged me seeing if I’ve seen her.

CG: OH? JUST TELL DIPPSHIT THAT HIS SISTERS STAYING AT MY HIVE, HOUSE.

EB: I did. By the looks of it he isn't all to happy about it.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN. SHOW ME THE MESSAGE.

EB: alright. DM: 0P tell him not to do anything bad with her. Infact tell him I said he better not do anything sexual to her while she sleeps. He better not be sleeping in the same room as her.

CG: THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE'S FUCKING MAD. THAT LOOKS MORE LIKE HE'S FUCKING WORRIED.

EB: well he wasn't all that pleased to hear about it so he's mad.

CG: HE'S NOT MAD HE'S ANNOYED TWO DIFFERENT FUCKING THINGS EGBERT.

EB: alright what ever Karkat just make sure she goes home in the morning dipper seems really worried about her.

CG: YEAH DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I WILL.

carcinoGeneticist [ CG ] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ]–

As you were messaging Karkat you ended up messing Dipper to see if he was up while you were at it. As soon as your mouse was over the pairs names Dipper had messaged you.

dipperMabel [ DM ] started pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ]–

DM: 0P Have you seen Mabel?

EB: no why? Is she missing?

DM: 0P Sort of. I haven't seen her since she was hanging out with Karkat earlier.

EB: heh. You think she's over there macking on karkat's face?

DM: 0P I don't need that image of my sister kissing some troll.

EB: you don't like Karkat do you dipper?

DM: 0P honestly no I don't. I think he's just filling my sisters head with delusions of him actually liking her.

EB: isn't that a little harsh dipper? :?

DM: 0P trust me you don't know my sister like I do.

DM: 0P Karkat is just some crush of the week. If you see Karkat can you tell him to not lead her on?

EB: uh...

EB: sure i'll tell him.

EB: oh hey speaking of Karkat I'm talking to him right now about Mabel.

DM: 0P really? Whats he saying?

EB: he says that your sister can stay at his house tonight cause she knocked out after the movie and he didn't want to wake her up.

DM: 0P tell him not to do anything bad with her. Infact tell him I said he better not do anything sexual to her while she sleeps. He better not be sleeping in the same room as her.

EB: dude chill Karkat isn't like that. Besides she's probably asleep on his couch anyways. Trolls have weird beds so karkat's probably going to sleep in his slime bed

DM: 0P slime bed? You mean those recupercation racoons pod things?

EB: yeah that shit. So how are you liking your god teir?

DM: 0P its fine I guess but karkat's no help when I ask him stuff about it. He's just shouty and he doesn't know how to control his temper. Does Karkat have anger issues?

EB: yea karkat's got issues but not that bad on the anger part. I mean he's mellowed out over the years. You should have saw him when I first met him.

DM: 0P what do you mean? He was worse than he is now.

EB: yup. He trolled me throughout my session.

DM: 0P well i'm going to go to bed. We can talk more if you want. I mean not that I care but i'm curious to know more.

EB: alright dipper night i'm going to go back to bed too.

dipperMabel [ DM ] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [ EB ]–


	12. Chapter 12

** RECAP ** **:**

 

It was 2 years after the twins started playing a game called SBURB. The twins, Mabel and Dipper, had met a bunch of interesting others during their session. As the twins continued to explore their worlds they came about knowing more about the dream bubbles and the medium and the trolls. Karkat, Tavros, Feferi, Rose and Kanaya became just a few of Mabel’s favorites to talk to about random things and making sweaters for. As for Dipper he came about liking John, Dave, Dirk, Jake and Roxy to talk to about mysteries and just learning how to make things such as Robots and alchemize stuff. As they became more and more friendly with each other they came about learning of a weapon that could help them beat the Condesce and win the game. Though try as they might they ended up being a tad too late and the weapon was found dead. No one knew how of the weapon's death nor did anyone pay too much mind to it. Things seemed to calm down and Dipper and Mabel became God Tier, Knight of Breath and Page of Light. Mabel wound up hanging out with Karkat one night while Dipper stayed home and messaging and worrying about her. Karkat saw a side of Mabel that wasn't really shown to anyone aside from Dipper and that made Karkat worry. When she fell asleep Karkat ended up staying with her and passing out next to her. But that was 2 years prior to now. Now everyone was getting ready and thus the story continues.

 

** You are now Mable Pines. **

 

It was mid-morning and everyone knew what was coming ahead they had found where the Condesce was and were on their way to go stop her tyranny. New weapons new battle strategies and a whole lot of no fucks given. It was a day to be remembered as the game ending and everything going to it being what they hoped was their old ways of living. You and everyone else were excited and nervous for this final fight. You geared up with everyone else when the time was right and walked into the lab seeing everyone there. It was odd seeing the usual trolls and humans looking both nervous and yet they all looked calm about it. This was the final fight...the one where their lives and yours would change. Why were you so nervous? Why were you looking more scared than Karkat or Kankri?

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK MABEL?" you hadn't noticed Karkat talking to you let alone you didn't remember sitting down. You were so out of it you just nodded and agreed to whatever he said. You would just ask him later. It wasn't until Dipper and John walked over that you leaned on Dipper and Meenah and Vriska spoke to get everyone attention.

 

** You are now Meenah Peixes and you have some serious shit ship to talk about. **

 

You walked in behind John and Dipship. You and Vriska called for everyone’s attention. Not only had you and her doubled handedly found the Condesce but you two managed to scout a bit more and found the end door to get out of the shippy shitty bubbles. When you and Vriska got everyone to shut up you spoke up smugly.

"Alright clam it the shell up I got some fantastic news mother glubbers. Vriska and I found some fin that’s wave betta than any fin you mother glubbers cod have found. I know you want to know what it is we found so ill tail you now. W-E FOUND T)(-E BATT-ER W)(IC)( )(-ERS)(-ELLF." You said the last part loudly making shore they heard you.

 

Everyone looked at you and Vriska with shock and disbelief. It was clear what was going to happen and no one wanted to talk. Mabel and Dipper looked around whispering to one another.

 

"Dipper what’s everyone so worried about?"

"I don't know Mabel but they're probably going to tell us so shh"

Mabel spoke a bit louder causing everyone in the room to look at her. "No Dipper I'm not going to be quiet what's going on? I want to know because what if it's something bad."

"IT MEANS WE'RE ALL GONNA PROBABLY FUCKING DIE. THANKS ASSHATS." Karkat spoke looking upset a little growling at Meenah and Vriska. Aranea spoke up standing between the three of them whilst speaking to Mabel, "What Karkat means is that we're going to have to fight her with the majority of us there, unless we can devise a plan that would help with their findings. Meenah may I ask what it is you two found exactly?"

 

"Whale we found her ship, her, and the end door. We even spoke to her about what her plan was if she ever was going to fight our guppy of a group. Shore she wasn’t smart about tailing me but I am her so who gives a shell. What she’s going to do is.-" Vriska nudged Meenah making her lose her train of thought.


	13. Chapter 12 part two

You are now Vriska Serket

Vriska smirked after she bumped Meenah looking amused. When she grabbed a chair she stood atop it and started speaking.

"We found her ship and the end door to get out of this god awful shit hole. Now 8efore any of you wigglers start up with some stupid shit I have a plan. I'm going to take 15 others and Meenah is going to take the other half of you. Those of you who're with me are going to help fight the Condesce. Those with Meenah are going to help 8y using they're laaaaaaaame powers 8y 8asically healing and distracting her. If you die then you die it’s not our fault you're to lame to do shit. Whoever is left will not only get to leave this stupid game 8uuuuuuuut will get to go through the door with us. So I'm going to take charge and send the losers with Meenah and I'm going to take those that aren't to lame. Oh and 8efore I do forget we AAAAAAAAll have to die on our quest 8eds soooooooo we need our space players to make the quest 8eds for those who haven't died yet."

It wasn't long before Roxy got up and moved to a corner of the room and nodded. She started setting about making the quest beds for the majority of the group.

"Now for the glubbin teams. THE ONES WHO HAVE GOD TEIRED WILL GO WITH MS THEIF OF LIFE. WHALE YOU OTHER BUNCH WAIT FOR ROXY TO MAKE THE BEDS A GOD TEIR WILL BE WITH ME. AIGHT?" Meenah's voice got louder making everyone in the room shut up and look at her, we’ll all except for Roxy who was quietly asking for those who didn't god tier their god tiers to make their beds.

Everyone split up and were now standing 15 on one side and 16 on the other. Roxy wrote everything down and continued her work. A few hours later Roxy finished making the beds and sighed softly. It wasn't long before others looked around seeing the beds. The room was quiet and no one made a move to the beds, not even Meenah. The room was still for a while before Karkat spoke up.

"BEFORE THOSE WHO STILL NEED TO FUCKING OFF THEMSELVES I THINK I SPEAK FOR ME WHEN I SAY I DON'T WANNA BE IN HERE WHEN OTHERS FUCKING CULL THEMSELVES. DAVE WANNA COME WITH ME?" he looked at Dave who simply nodded and followed Karkat out of the room. A few minutes later Dipper and Mabel left as well and Meenah laid on her bed and bit her lip looking at the other 15 who still needed to die to. "Whale we should start shouldn't we?" She sounded worried and not like her usual self before the others laid on their beds.

It was a spectacular sight to see the others god tier. With all the swirly lights and magic being done and everyone god tried it was quiet again before Vriska had Dirk fetch the kids that left. Once they returned Vriska spoke up again only this time being a lot more serious than before.

"Alright guys so this is how it’s going to work Team One will be the aggressive team, the ones doing the fighting and Team Two will be the passive team doing the healing and what not. The teams will go as followed

Team one will consist of:

The Knights. Dave, Dipper, and Karkat.

The Princes. Eridan, Dirk, and Kurloz.

One of the Thieves. Me.

The Heirs. John, Equius, and Mituna.

The Rouges. Roxy, Nepeta, and Rufioh.

And finally the Bards. Gamzee and Cronus.

And Team two will have:

The Mages. Sollux and Meulin.

The Maids. Jane, Aradia, and Porrim.

The Witches. Jade, Feferi, and Damara

The Pages, Jake, Tavros, Horuss, and Mabel.

The Seers, Rose, Terezi, and Kankri.

The other thief Meenah

And The Sylphs Kanaya and Aranea

So now that everyone knows what team they are on get into the groups and as much as I don't say it as often it’s been great meeting you all and if we die we'll die for the greater cause and know I do like you all."

With that everyone split up and looked worried.


End file.
